¡No te acerques a la estatuas!
by Arty3312
Summary: Historia basada en la estructura de la serie de libros "Pesadillas" de R. L. Stine. Para ganar un dinero y poder irse de vacaciones con sus amigos, Jaime trabaja cuidando el jardín de una excéntrica mujer. El trabajo es duro, y ella, desagradable. Pero además, una extrañas esculturas parecen vigilarle desde el fondo del jardín... ¿Serán sólo sus imaginaciones o esconden algo?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1º

En realidad Jaime no debía estar ahí. No tenía permiso, pero la curiosidad había podido más que su precaución.

Los altos árboles apenas dejaban pasar los rayos del sol y toda esa parte del jardín estaba en penumbra. Bajo sus pies, la grava del camino apenas se oía gracias al manto de hojas secas que nadie había barrido.

Miró una vez más hacia las ventanas de la casa, y al no ver a nadie, decidió seguir avanzando. El camino iba serpenteando, deteniéndose en una fuente en la que una rana croaba o, algo más adelante, frente a los restos de lo que una vez pudo ser un banco de madera.

A medida que avanzaba, el camino iba estrechándose: la naturaleza había vuelto a lo que fue suyo, y poco a poco, había ido apoderándose del sendero.

De pronto, algo se movió entre unas zarzas cercanas. Jaime se giró con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. ¿Quién había ahí?

Trató de calmarse: era obvio que sólo era un pájaro, o algún ratón. No era motivo para asustarse. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en los vaqueros y siguió caminando.

Pasó los pinos, que cubrían de marrón con sus agujas la tierra, y los manzanos, donde vio alimentarse a unos petirrojos. Las manzanas descompuestas desprendían un sabor dulzón. No del todo desagradable, pero si algo inquietante, pensó Jaime.

\- ¿Inquietante? ¿A qué venía eso? No había nada de inquietante en unas manzanas pasadas. – Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a desprenderse de su miedo.

Dio unos pasos más y finalmente llegó a donde quería: entre los árboles se abría un pequeño claro, y en él, dispuestas en circulo, una serie de estatuas de mármol.

Jaime se acercó para mirarlas con detenimiento, eran estatuas si, pero no de las que uno espera encontrarse en un jardín. El estaba acostumbrado a enanitos de piedra, animales, e incluso una Blancanieves de tamaño natural. Sin embargo, esto era muy distinto. Ni siquiera eran las típicas estatuas de estilo griego, había algo en su postura que les hacía muy reales. Como si en cualquier momento fueran a despertar y atacarle.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, esa no era la mejor idea en la que pensar en un lugar como ese.

Una de ellas le llamó la atención especialmente. Su rostro no estaba tranquilo, era incluso más agresivo que los demás. Los ojos parecían mirar con odio, mientras que su boca entreabierta daba la impresión de estar a punto de saltarle a la yugular.

¿Qué clase de persona guarda este tipo de estatuas en su jardín trasero? – Pensó Jaime. No era precisamente algo habitual.

Se oyó un ruido, detrás suyo. Pero esta vez no podía ser de un animal, era evidente que ese ruido provenía de un ser humano.

Jaime sabía que no debían sorprenderle ahí, por lo que de un salto se metió entre los árboles que rodeaban el claro y se escondió detrás de un tronco desde el que podía ver las estatuas.

Debía guardar silencio e incluso mantuvo el aliento, pero tras unos minutos, nadie apareció. A lo mejor le había despistado. Miró hacia el claro pero ahí no había nadie. Con suerte no le habría visto.

No podía estar más equivocado.

Una sombra pasó por detrás suyo y Jaime salió corriendo de su escondite. Las ramas mas bajas de los árboles le arañaban los brazos pero no le importaba. Sin quitar los ojos de donde había creído ver la sombra fue retrocediendo.

Entonces unas manos frías le sujetaron, sintió un golpe seco en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lo primero que sintió fue una mano le daba palmadas en la cara.

\- ¿Estás bien Jaime? – Le preguntó Dolores, la dueña de la casa -. Te has golpeado la cabeza con una de las estatuas y te has quedado inconsciente. ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

\- Estoy bien – Respondió Jaime mientras se pasaba la mano por donde le dolía -. Creo que me va a salir un buen chichón.

\- Creí haberte dicho que no empezaras con el jardín de atrás hasta que no hubieras terminado de podar y plantar todo lo de delante – Le regaño Dolores mientras jugueteaba con su collar de ambar.

Ella era la dueña de la casa, y por lo tanto su jefa. Jaime estaba trabajando aquel verano como jardinero para poder irse de vacaciones con sus amigos. El trabajo no era ninguna maravilla pero no pagaban mal y por lo menos no tenía que irse de campamento con niños como algunos amigos suyos.

Además la casa de Dolores era un filón. En la mayoría de las casas sólo tenía que cortar el césped, podar algún arbusto o como mucho alguna rama. Con eso apenas tenía una hora a la semana, pero en aquella casa el trabajo no faltaba. Llevaba ya tres días de trabajo y aún no había terminado con el jardín delantero. Y sólo con lo que había visto en el jardín trasero, iba a conseguir el dinero necesario mucho antes de lo previsto. Puede que incluso la convenciera para que le contratara durante el curso. Podría ir los fines de semana a cuidarlo un poco.

Lo único que a Jaime no le acababa de gustar era Dolores. Sabía que era una prima lejana de su madre, y que por eso le había contratado, pero había algo en ella que no acababa de convencerle. La mayoría de sus "clientes" eran exigentes, pesados o directamente desagradables. Dolores era... rara. Había algo en ella que no hacía que pasara desapercibida. Siempre vestida con esas túnicas, su collar de ambar y aquellas extrañas gafas con cristal verdoso.

\- Como veo que no tienes nada grave, ¿por qué no vuelves a lo que deberías estar haciendo? – Dijo con tono autoritario.

Vale, a parte de rara, también era exigente, pesada y desagradable. El premio gordo.

Con desgana recorrió el sendero de vuelta a la casa tras Dolores. Vio como se metía en la casa y el volvió a la parte delantera.

La diferencia era notable. La parte trasera estaba prácticamente abandonada, como sí no la hubiesen cuidado en años, incluso a la fachada trasera le vendría bien una mano de pintura. La fachada principal sin embargo estaba perfectamente cuidada, así como su jardín, lleno de hortensias cuidadas y un césped radiante. Parecía que el salitre del mar no le afectaba en absoluto.

Jaime se apoyó en el rastrillo y miró hacía el mar, tan verde y brillante. Era julio y el estaba trabajando mientras sus amigos tomaban el sol.

Suspirando volvió al trabajo. Más les valía que el viaje mereciera la pena.

Con la ayuda del rastrillo juntó las pocas hojas secas que habían quedado y las echó a una gran bolsa de plástico. Alzó la vista y vio a Dolores observándole desde una de las ventanas. Al darse cuenta de que la había visto se retiró inmediatamente.

\- Qué raro – Pensó Jaime -. Primero las esculturas y ahora esto. No quiero ni pensar como será cuando tenga que trabajar en la parte trasera.

Nunca lo admitiría delante de sus amigos pero Jaime era algo miedoso. Al contrario que su mejor amigo Héctor, que realmente disfrutaba pasando miedo, él no podía soportarlo. No veía ningún placer en las películas de terror, y menos aún la noche después de verlas, en las que era incapaz de cerrar los ojos.

\- Esto empieza a parecerse a una película de terror – Murmuró Jaime – Primero una gran casa, con una dueña excéntrica y unas estatuas cuanto menos, curiosas. Me alegro de no estar aquí por la noche.

Siguió dando forma con las tijeras a un boj y se encargó de recortar unas hortensias para meterlas en casa, tal y como le había pedido Dolores. De vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar hacia la parte trasera por uno de los laterales. Al fondo, entre los árboles, se divisaba un borrón blanco de lo que eran las estatuas.

Jaime trató de calmarse. Hacía falta algo más que una vieja algo chiflada, y unas estatuas para asustarle. A fin de cuentas, a parte de otro chichón como el que ya tenía, no había mucho que pudieran hacerle.

Jaime rió con la ocurrencia. Es verdad que tenía demasiada imaginación como decía su madre. Pero no podía evitarlo, sobre todo cuando estaba trabajando, su cabeza empezado a volar y le venían a la cabeza las ideas más disparatadas.

El calor tampoco ayudaba. Mientras trabajaba, había ido subiendo más a y más y ahora parecía dirigir todos sus rayos hacía él. Se retiró un rizo sudoroso de la frente y buscó la gorra que solía usar. Sus amigos siempre se reían de sus rizos, tan negros y redondos. Parecían los de los angelotes gordos de los cuadros de las iglesias. A Jaime no le gustaba demasiado, además, cuando sudaba como ahora, le caía por la frente y no le dejaba ver.

Buscó su gorra de I Love NY y echándose el pelo hacia atrás, se la puso.

De no haberlo hecho no hubiese visto ese borrón blanco que se le echó a la espalda hasta tirarlo al suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cediendo al peso, Jaime cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritaba mientras rodaba por el suelo.

Cuando se libró de su atacante, oyó unas risas. Se giró y vio a su amigo Hector el el suelo carcajeándose.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jai? – preguntó todavía riéndose -. ¿Tanto te asusta una toalla?

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que, el borrón blanco que había visto no era más que la toalla de playa de su amigo. Tras el muro bajo de piedra desde el que había saltado Hector, estaban David y Maya. El primero se reía mientras que la segunda sonreía, como si en cierto modo sintiera pena por Jaime.

Al darse cuenta, éste se ruborizó y trató de desviar la conversación.

\- ¡Claro que me asusta! Huele tan mal como tú.

Esta vez todos rieron menos Hector. En el grupo cada uno tenía su papel: Hector era el bruto, el que no tenía miedo a romperse un brazo con tal de pasárselo bien, Jaime era el gracioso, siempre con un chiste en la boca.

David, era el silencioso. Tenía el mismo pelo negro rizado que Jaime, y al verlos de lejos a menudo les confundían. Y Maya era... la chica del grupo. Si había algo que la caracterizaba era su coleta: Siempre llevaba su melena castaña en una graciosa coleta que anudaba con algún pañuelo.

\- Bueno, dejaos de tonterías – dijo Maya mientras se arreglaba el nudo de la coleta -. Venimos a buscarte. Hemos estado en la playa y pensábamos que te apetecería comer un helado con nosotros.

\- ¡Claro! Ya he terminado con esto. Esperad a que recoja las herramientas y os acompaño.

Empezó a amontonar las herramientas para llevarlas a la caseta y de mientras, Hector hacia malabarismos para andar sobre el muro de piedra. Al ser el menor de los cuatro (todos habían cumplido ya los 18 menos él) siempre parecía querer llamar la atención. Como si temiera hacerse invisible.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, haciendo que Hector perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre un montón de hierba que Jaime había segado aquel día. A pesar de lo gracioso de la situación, la cara de pocos amigos de Dolores, les quitó las ganas de reírse.

\- ¡Dejad de hacer tanto ruido! ¿Es que una no puede trabajar tranquila? – Les reprendió.

Venía agitando sus collares que hacían un ruido, que en cualquier otra situación hubiese resultado gracioso mientras que con una mano se colocaba bien sus gafas.

El grupo de chicos se disculpó avergonzado, con la cabeza baja, avergonzados incluso como para mirarle a la cara.

Dolores se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa mientras murmuraba entre dientes algo sobre la mala educación de los jóvenes.

Estos se miraron entre ellos y simultáneamente decidieron que ya era un buen momento para irse. Jaime recogió las herramientas y las guardó en el cobertizo tan rápido como pudo. No sólo por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar por culpa de sus amigos pero quería marcharse de esa casa cuanto antes. Intentó no pensar en que, al día siguiente tendría que volver a ella y se reunió con sus amigos que ya habían empezado la marcha.

Corrió un poco para alcanzarles y se puso al lado de Maya. Ninguno de los cuatro decía nada hasta que al final Maya tomó la palabra:

\- Es una mujer un poco rara ¿no os parece? – dijo con precaución – No sé que es, pero hay algo en ella que... no sé como decirlo pero no me gusta.

Jaime suspiró aliviado. Siempre es un alivio saber que él no era el único con ese presentimiento, como si algún peligro acechara. Por supuesto no dijo nada. Pensó en contarles lo ocurrido en la parte trasera del jardín pero enseguida lo descartó. Realmente no había ocurrido nada, no era más que una muestra más de su cobardía y no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil para que se rieran de él.

Por suerte, Hector tomó la palabra y cambió radicalmente de tema.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que me gusta a mí? Una mezcla de helado de chocolate y café.

Todos rieron ya más relajados. Si había alguien a quien se podía denominar como fanático del helado, ese era Hector. Le gustaba tanto que no era capaz de decidirse por un sabor favorito, y llevaba todo el verano intentando dar con él. Cada vez que tomaba uno probaba alguna nueva (y extraña combinación).

\- Se trata de la mezcla de sabores – continuó explicando – El café puede ser a veces demasiado fuerte y el chocolate puede acabar aburriendo, por eso al juntarse, el café se suaviza y el chocolate no cansa tanto.

Siguieron hablando de mezclas imposibles, recordando helados espectacularmente bueno o buenos momentos que casualmente iban acompañados de un helado. Era la típica conversación trivial de cualquier grupo de jóvenes. Todos los temores sobre la casa, Dolores o la estatuas fueron perdiéndose a medida que hablaban.

Fueron a comprar su helado en LA heladería. Nos es que fuera la única de la ciudad, pero sí la que más sabores ofrecía, y la más generosa a la era de hacer las bolas.

Jaime y Maya compraron dos helados grandes de limón y chocolate respectivamente. Viendo que Hector y a David tenían problemas para decidirse, se sentaron en un banco cercano.

\- Maya, no os he contado todo sobre la casa – empezó Jaime -. No quería contároslo porque me daba vergüenza, pero necesito contárselo a alguien – Y procedió a relatarle lo ocurrido en la parte trasera del jardín con la estatuas.

\- No te he entendido muy bien – preguntó Maya una vez que Jaime hubo terminado de hablar – ¿Qué tenían de extraño esas esculturas?

Jaime puso en orden todas aquellas sensaciones y dio con la respuesta para Maya.

\- Eran las posturas. No eran nada naturales, o mejor dicho, eran demasiado naturales. Parecía como si hubiesen estado dando vueltas por el jardín y al oírme hubiesen corrido a transformarse en piedras sin prestar atención a la postura. Es una tontería ¿verdad?

Pero Maya no contestó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Jaime seguía trabajando en casa de Dolores, y como ya había acabado con la parte delantera, empezó a arreglar el jardín trasero de la casa. No era un trabajo fácil; el problema de los jardines era que al descuidarlos apenas un par de años, luego requería mucho trabajo volver a domarlos.

Empezó podando los rosales que adornaban una de las paredes de la casa. Excepto algunas flores que Dolores cortaba para adornar algún jarrón, el resto crecía profusamente, a menudo secándose en la propia rama y haciendo que aquellos matorrales cogieran un peso que amenazaba con ceder de un momento a otro.

Durante una semana Jaime llevó a su madre ramos de rosas cada día. Un día eran amarillas, otro rosas, malvas o melocotón.

Cortar las rosas era una tarea fácil comparada con podar los rosales. Aquellas plantas se defendían con uñas y dientes. O mejor dicho, con espinas. A pesar de los guantes, Jaime acababa a diario con arañazos en los brazos y la cara.

No era la temporada para podar las rosas, pero algunas ramas gruesas como un brazo se estaban rompiendo por lo que Dolores decidió aprovechar que tenía jardinero para sanearlas un poco.

Era un trabajado duro, de eso no había duda. Cortar las ramas y luego llevarlas a la compostadora hacía que a diario terminara con la camiseta completamente empapada por el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo a Jaime no le importaba. Prefería aquella agoradora tarea antes que tener que trabajar cerca de aquellas estatuas. Por alguna razón, la presencia de la casa y del camino que llevaba a la calle le tranquilizaba enormemente.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que quitar las malas hierbas del césped que rodeaba las estatuas y podar los manzanos de al lado. Pero por el momento prefería centrarse en aquel trabajo bien lejos de ellas.

Jaime pensó en cortar algunas de las ramas de los robles. Dejarían entrar más luz y puede que se sintiera más tranquilo.

Sacudió la cabeza y cortó una rosa color melocotón que colocó en un cubo con agua dispuesto para aquel propósito. Con la mano derecho se quitó unas gotas de sudor que le caían por la frente, y al alzar la cabeza vio a Dolores mirándole desde una ventana.

En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese retirado la mirada, pero por algún motivo, Jaime decidió no hacerlo. Se le quedó mirando, tratando de ver algo a través de sus extrañas gafas, observando cómo jugueteaba con su collar de ámbar.

Finalmente Dolores se retiró y Jaime se sintió como si hubiese ganado a algo. No sabía a qué, pero dentro de él tenía una sensación de victoria. Con las fuerzas renovadas, volvió a la poda con otra energía.

Mientras cortaba no pensaba, si no pensaba no había estatuas, y sin estatuas podía tranquilizarse.

Cuando acabó el rosal de las flores color melocotón troceó todas las ramas con una maquina y llevó los restos a compostar en un gran cesto. Antes de empezar con el rosal blanco decidió tomarse un descanso.

Buscó su mochila y sacó una lata de coca cola. A pesar del calor aún estaba fría. La abrió y disfrutó del sonido al liberar las burbujas de gas. Dio un largo trago y trato de descansar.

Las manos le temblaban, no por miedo, sino por la fuerza que había necesitado al hacer la poda. Pensó en Dolores observándole desde la ventana y luego en las estatuas. Siguiendo aquella línea de razonamiento, si aquellas extrañas estatuas estaban en su jardín Dolores tendría algo que ver con ellas.

Extrañas era la palabra clave. Las estatuas eran extrañas, así como la propia Dolores. A veces dos cosas pueden ser extrañas de forma distinta. Sin embargo en este caso, era evidente que de un modo u otro, las dos encajaban.

Lo que Jaime no sabía era cómo. El nexo estaba ahí pero no era capaz de verlo. Miro una vez a la casa mientras daba otro trago a la lata.

¿Realmente qué sabía de aquella mujer? Muy poco. Su madre le había dicho que eran parientes lejanos pero desconocía el parentesco. Y a que se dedicaba, si estaba casada, si tenía hijos…

Había muchas cosas que desconocía de Dolores. A lo mejor era una buena idea empezar con ella. Era probable que encontrara algo que explicara las estatuas.

\- Le preguntaré a mi madre – pensó Jaime -. Si hay algo interesante seguro que mi madre lo sabe.

Dio otro trago a la lata y sonrió. Ya no estaba asustado ni nervioso: tenía un plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Jaime volvió a casa con un gran ramo de rosas color melocotón.

\- Mañana te traeré blancas – le dijo a su madre mientras ésta las ponía en un jarrón.

\- Sabes que me encantan – le contestó – pero me estoy quedando sin jarrones donde ponerlas.

Cortó las hojas y los tallos hasta conseguir la altura deseada y las puso bajo el grifo para llenarla de agua. Cuando estuvo lleno, las llevo al salón, mientras Jaime la seguía.

Jaime se sentó en el sofá y empezó a jugar con la consola mientras su madre, a su vez en la butaca leía el periódico.

\- Oye – dijo Jaime al rato - ¿Cuál es nuestra relación realmente con Dolores?

\- Somos parientes, ya te lo dije – Le respondió su madre sin levantar la vista del periódico.

\- Sí, sé que me lo dijiste – insistió Jaime – pero no me dijiste nada sobre el grado de parentesco. ¿Es alguna tía tuya?

\- Veamos – dijo bajando el periódico – Dolores se casó con un primo de una tía mía.

Al ver la cara de incredulidad de Jaime se lo explicó mejor.

\- Sé que realmente no somos "parientes de sangre" – explicó haciendo un gesto con los dedos para dejar claras las comillas – Pero cuando era pequeña solía pasar bastante tiempo en su casa porque mi tía y ella se llevaban muy bien. Al morir mi tía fuimos perdiendo el contacto y…

Jaime asintió y siguió jugando a la consola aunque en realidad daba vueltas a lo que su madre le había dicho. De algún modo le tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que no tenían la misma sangre. No obstante, aún había muchas cosas que aclarar.

\- Y dime – volvió a preguntar tras pausar el juego – cuando ibas a jugar a su casa, ¿Recuerdas unas estatuas al fondo del jardín? Están cerca de unos manzanos.

Jaime contuvo la respiración hasta que su madre se decidió por fin a responderle.

\- No había ninguna estatua, de eso estoy segura. Aunque debes tener en cuenta que eso fue hará unos 40 años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jaime decidió ser sincero, aunque no demasiado.

\- Por curiosidad. Es que se trata de unas estatuas muy extrañas y a lo mejor las recordabas.

\- Ya te digo que no estaban cuando yo era pequeña. Deben ser muy recientes – agregó.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Jaime sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

\- Bueno, unos pocos años después de que se casara, a este primo le dieron un puesto muy importante, creo que era algo relacionado con trenes, o quizás con cemento. No lo recuerdo, la cuestión es que empezaron a tener que viajar mucho y la casa estuvo prácticamente deshabitada durante años. Así que esas estatuas tuvo que ponerlas como mucho hace 10 años, que es cuando volvió.

\- ¿Cuándo volvió de donde?

\- Bueno, pasaron unos años en Grecia, y luego creo que también en Noruega, pero donde más vivieron fue en Peru. Ahí fue donde murió su marido, pero siguió viviendo en sudamerica un par de años más.

Jaime se puso a pensar en cómo podía relacionar aquellas estatuas con Dolores o con sus viajes, pero no encontró respuesta. Podía ser que, al fin y al cabo, no existiera ninguna unión y se estuviera dejando llevar por su paranoia.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo – Siguió su madre mientras jugueteaba con las páginas del periódico – Dolores era escultora, puede que esas estatuas sean suyas.

Jaime asintió pensativo. Era una pista que merecía la pena considerar.

\- No sé qué interés tienes en esas estatuas, pero estoy segura de que no hay nada raro en ellas. Tu problema es que siempre te estás inventando historias.

Sin responderle, Jaime siguió con su videojuego. Él sabía que tanto Dolores como las estatuas escondían algo. No sabía que era, pero pensaba descubrirlo.


End file.
